fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Adventurer's Academy
Adventurer's Academy is a life-simulation tactics RPG game created by SpectraGear Studios released on the Nintendo Switch, Android, and the company's first console, GearLight. This is also a spinoff to Creekville. Synopsis The player has been invited by the mayor of their town to be the headmaster of a large, newly built academy where young apprentices go to learn about self-defense, moves, and other information needed to become adventurers. Gameplay As headmaster, the player builds an academy where they can set up classes, rooms, portals, and decorations, hire professors to certain rooms and classes, etc. After the main tutorial, the school opens up and students can now enroll into the academy. Each of them have unique traits, adventurer classes, equipment, and moves to learn. Battlefield This is activated when occasional enemies attack the academy or town, otherwise this can trigger during Expeditions. A grid is set upon the terrain, where units can moves to squares. Units will attack using their moves while near another unit on the rival team. Nearby objects can be interacted, and items can be used anytime. Expeditions These are simple and short journeys that a group of students and at least one professor can participate in, which takes a certain amount of time. They can be chosen on the Expedition board where certain goals are set. Optionally, the player can go with them, or just wait. A lucky reward will be found at the end of each journey. Gatherings Gatherings are a set of minigames where the player earns more coins, resources, and even gems at the end of each one depending on the player's score. School Features Classes These are special rooms that are highly necessary to have in a school. Each class has a subject to teach, and will provide much more powerful and great information the more upgraded it becomes. There are three types of subjects: Normal, Adventurer, and Other. Normal subjects are majorly similar to real life subjects. Adventurer subjects are essential to students becoming adventurers, including jobs. Finally, other subjects are topics that never fit into neither of the two categories. Events These can be set by the player on certain days and times. Specific traits can also be added, such as No School or Year-round. Once set, the player can also edit and delete a event except when it occurs. Ratings Ratings, also known as rates for short, are simple opinions from fellow citizens in town and beyond. They usually consist of five stars, the yellow ones representing how much the reviewer liked it. The more positive ratings, the popularity of the player's academy will rise. Student Features Ranks Ranks are levels in the academy that determine a student's role in the school's society and is noted by traits including class grades, popularity, and skill. Every promotion usually raises specific students' ranks from their choices throughout the year. Once a student passes the Champion rank, they would graduate. The following is a list of ranks every student goes through, from lowest to high. Category:Tactical Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:2D Games Category:Spin-offs